


To make the half-griffin talk

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, REALLYSHITTYIMSORRY;-;, drabble for mahi~, half-griffin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: The villagers of the town sent one person every day to try and get the mythical creature to speak, as part of the prophecy if a griffin talked it could give you one wish. Mahiru, the next villager to try, finds the truth. He's only a half-griffin, but that doesn't deter him in the slightest. SHITTY SHORT DRABBLE FOR MAHIS EXAMS :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendaryGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryGriffin/gifts).



There was a long silence, a silence he was all too familiar with. Sleepy Ash waited perched upon the mountain, awaiting another villager. They were always the same. Mythical creature this mythical creature that, no matter what excuse they used they were obsessed. A villager from the small town below would travel miles, one every day, to try to talk to him. Just because he was half griffin. 

He could take the form of an ordinary human, not that the villagers knew that. Sometimes he would tuck his wings and tail under a large coat and go down to the village, he didn't need their food to survive but he had to admit he had a slight obsession with their coke. They would come every morning (too early for his tastes) and try to talk to him, he wasn't quite sure why, probably some prophecy. 

He could hear footsteps from awhile away, and he knew they were coming again. A small boy with brown hair stood before him, almost looking his age. Sleepy Ash grunted, taking a deep breath through his large nostrils and then roaring right in front of the boy. He let out a surprised sound when he felt the soft skin of the man's hands beside his face on his fluffy blue fur. Out of some animal instinct he became vulnerable and rolled over, what the hell?! 

This human wasn't the least bit scared of him, he showed no sign of flinching or turning away. Sleepy Ash tilted his head, almost curious about him as he spoke 

"Hey! I'm Mahiru! Apparently I'm supposed to try and talk to you… It's nice to meet you" Mahiru said happily grinning at him as he sat down on a nearby rock. 

"People say you're really scary but you don’t seem that bad, thinking simply, there's no reason to be scared of you" he continued in response to the half-griffins quizzical look. 

"Do you have a name?" Mahiru asked, to which Kuro shook his head to indicate no. He had Sleepy Ash, but that hardly counted for a name.

"Hmm… well can I call you Kuro?" he suggested smiling, Kuro gave a small shrug of the shoulders to indicate he didn't mind, although he couldn't help but feel slightly happy at the name.

There was silence in response, they waited the whole day similar to that. Kuro lay his head down on his paws and ignored Mahiru, who rambled about random things like the annoying village people and his friends. He occasionally puffed at Mahiru, making him fall off his seat to be annoying, but Mahiru didn't seem to get scared. He simply threw a can at Kuro's head and shouted 'Oi!' or something along those lines. 

Mahiru didn't seem to mind Kuro ignoring him, just giving him food and continuing to talk and try and ease Sleepy Ash into talking. Eventually it got dark, and Mahiru panicked, quickly packing up his stuff. He put everything in his bag and left a few coke bottles for Kuro. 

"Hey, I'll ask if I can come back another time, bye Kuro!" he said with a smile, Mahiru didn't even seem to mind he didn't talk while the others got depressed or angry. 

Kuro flicked his tail at him as Mahiru walked over and scratched him behind the ear before leaving. Kuro began to walk back into the forest, where he had a small hut for his human form to live in hidden from the humans when he heard a small screech from somewhere in the forest. 

Recognizing the voice as Mahiru he stretched his blue wings and flew over looking for him, he didn't know why he was going to such efforts for a human, but something about him was different. He felt the wind against his wings and almost fell into a peaceful lull until a similar scream was heard from below him. Wolves. 

Adrenaline fuled craziness drove him to swoop in front of Mahiru, spreading his wings out to shield the boy before letting out an ear piercing roar. The wolves yelped and scrambled away, and when they were all out of sight Kuro let out a shaken breath. This was the last thing he was expecting. A small turn of the head and he saw the quivering Mahiru, who instantly jumped up and tried to look over his wounds. 

He almost saw.. Tears? 

"Sorry Kuro…." he mumbled, making Kuro's heart squeeze. 

After a large sigh, there was a small faint light and within seconds his body morphed into that of a human. Red eyes, long blue hair, and large wings and tail attached to his back. 

" 's fine.. They heal quick" he said fighting back a yawn, so much exercise in one day..

Mahiru's eyes slowly widened as the griffin turned into a boy his age, and not only that but it talked! He let out a small gasp and smiled brightly at hearing his voice. 

"It's late.. Go back to your village" Kuro said quietly, showing him the path back to the town as he felt his wounds already closing up. 

"Same time tomorrow half-griffin?" Mahiru said with a grin, to which Kuro simply replied with a nod. 

 

Something really was different about him.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was rushed ajjswokskls


End file.
